


Loki's Kids

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Jack Laufeyson/Jokul Odinson [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Byleistr is a good bro, F/M, Good Laufey, Helblindi is a Good Bro, Jack is a good bro, Laufey's Good Parenting, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Odin's Good Parenting, One-Shot, Proud Uncles, Slight FrostIron - Freeform, Thor Is a Good Bro, everyone gets along, good odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Loki introduces his children to his family. BOTH sides of his family. Oh, and the Avengers too. Thor, Jack, Helblindi, and Byleistr are happy uncles. Good Odin, Good Laufey, GOOD EVERYONE. One-Shot.
Relationships: Byleistr & Farbauti & Helblindi & Laufey & Loki (Marvel), Byleistr & Loki (Marvel), Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Fenrir & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Hel & Loki (Marvel), Helblindi & Loki (Marvel), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Byleistr (Marvel), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Helblindi (Marvel), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Loki (Marvel), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Jormungand (Marvel), Loki & Sleipnir (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Slight Tony Stark/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Jack Laufeyson/Jokul Odinson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Loki's Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm bored. Really bored. Imma do one-shot series. Izz easier. XD And yes, most of this is AU. An AU where everyone gets along fine, and Loki and Jack are blood brothers.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, AVENGERS AND THOR.
> 
> If I did, Loki would be alive DX

_{Thor: 1302 years old or 26 Midgardian years old_   
_Loki: 850 years old or 17 Midgardian years old_   
_Jack: 734 years old or 15 Midgardian years old_   
_Helblindi: 1403 years old or 28 Midgardian years old_   
_Byleistr: 1348 years old or 27 Midgardian years old}_

"This is my son, Sleipnir,"

The family stared down at the bundle in Loki's arms, and their jaws dropped. A small dark grey foal with pale silver mane and tail was held by the God of Mischief, with coal black eyes staring up at his... Mother? Father?

"It's... a horse," Thor deadpanned, still in shock.

"A foal, Thor," Loki corrected, rolling his eyes. "Or a child horse,"

"You... have a horse for a child?" Helblindi gaped.

"Yes," Loki nodded.

"YOU GAVE BIRTH TO A HORSE?!" Byleistr cried out.

Loki gulped but gave a nod in response, looking down at his child to avoid their eyes. "...yes,"

Jokul, or Jack as he liked to call himself, stared at his older blood brother for a while before squealing. He snatched Sleipnir from his male mother, causing Loki to cry out warning to be careful, and cuddled him tenderly.

"I'M AN UNCLE!" he cheered then he turned to his older brothers, adoptive and blood. "WE'RE ALL UNCLES!"

Thor, Helblindi and Byleistr blinked at him for a while before their shock ceased into excitement. They rushed to their little brother's side and cooed at the sight of the foal.

Sleipnir seemed to like the attention and let out a baby neigh similar to a giggle, his eight legs appearing out from the blanket. The sight caused another round of gasps.

"He has... eight legs?!" Odin and Farbauti's jaw dropped.

"Yes," Loki chuckled, crossing his arms. "Isn't he special?"

"Aye, he is!" Thor grabbed his nephew from Jack's arms and raised him up. "He will be the fastest horse in all of the Nine Realms!"

"Here, here!" Byleistr let out a cheer of agreement.

"A new prince had been born, both of Asgard and Jotunheim!" Helblindi cried out with a grin. "All hail Prince Sleipnir Lokison!"

"All hail!" the brothers, except Jack and Loki, roared in agreement.

Jack merely giggled, clapping his hands happily. Loki groaned and slapped a hand down his face before turning to see Laufey's face of concern, Frigga's face of worry, and Farbauti's and Odin's faces of horror.

He was DEFINITELY going to get an earful for this tonight.

X

  
X

  
X

_{Thor: 1352 years old or 27 Midgardian years old_   
_Loki: 900 years old or 18 Midgardian years old_   
_Jack: 784 years old or 16 Midgardian years old_   
_Helblindi: 1453 years old or 29 Midgardian years old_   
_Byleistr: 1398 years old or 28 Midgardian years old}_

"A PUPPY?!" Jack squeaked in excitement as he ran to his older blood brother, taking the small bundle of dark fluff in his own arms. "WHERE DID YOU GET A PUPPY?!"

The midnight black wolf pup blinked up at the teen in surprise with emerald green eyes before squealing, waving his paws up at him excitedly. Loki snarled at his youngest brother's surprising and abrupt snatch.

"He's my newbron son, Fenrir." he huffed, catching the attention of Thor, Helblindi and Byleistr, who had been playing with a five-decade old Sleipnir when the God of Mischief came in. "And if you DARE drop him, I will have your head, Jokul!"

"Another, brother?" Helblindi questioned.

"Yes, apparently," Loki shrugged as he came forward, leaving his newborn with his little brother.

"MOMMY!" Sleipnir rushed to his Dam, jumping into the god's arms. "You're back!"

"Yes, and with a sibling for you to play with," Loki then walked back to Jack. "Sleipnir, meet your brother, Fenrir,"

"Brother...?" Sleipnir hopped off his mother and waited as his uncle crouched down for him to get a better look.

"Yes, a brother," Loki smiled and nodded.

"YAY!" Sleipnir cheered and nuzzled the wolf pup, causing Fenrir to squeal and giggle, which made Jack coo.

"Did a wolf hurt you this time, brother?" Thor asked with concern, clasping a hand on the other's shoulder.

"No, it is Fenrir's shape-shifting abilities when I was carrying him," Loki explained, and before the God of Thunder could ask again, he raised his hand to stop him. "And no, unlike with Sleipnir, I do not remember the Sire. I charm was casted on me, and I snapped out to find myself pregnant already,"

"We will still gladly hunt the Sire down, just as we did to that shapeshifter Svadilfari," Byleistr snarled.

"We can do that later," Jack waved them off. "For now, WE ARE UNCLES AGAIN!"

"And we have a nephew to celebrate!" Helblindi cried out, raising a victorious fist.

"Aye, we do!" Thor agreed with a cheer. "All hail to the newborn prince of Asgard and Jotunheim, Prince Fenrir Lokison!"

"All hail!" Byleistr roared out, causing Loki to facepalm.

"By the Norns, brothers..." he groaned.

And after the feast to celebrate the birth of Fenrir, the same feast that they had when Sleipnir was born, he was less than surprised to find Laufey and Frigga hovering over him again while Farbauti and Odin had demanded each of their guards to hunt down whoever had knocked him up.

X

  
X

  
X

_{Thor: 1402 years old or 28 Midgardian years old_   
_Loki: 950 years old or 19 Midgardian years old_   
_Jack: 834 years old or 17 Midgardian years old_   
_Helblindi: 1503 years old or 30 Midgardian years old_   
_Byleistr: 1448 years old or 29 Midgardian years old}_

"You birthed... an EGG?!" All of Loki's brothers had all their jaws dropped while Laufey and Frigga froze at the spot in horror, even with a ten-decade Sleipnir and a five-decade Fenrir playing and squirming in their arms.

Out of all the things Loki had to surprise them with, THIS had to be the most shocking yet.

Loki, on the other hand, was too delirious to acknowledge their reaction as he leaned against a column, trying to balance himself and the egg in his arms. "Yes, yes, yes, and it is about to hatch, so please, help now, questions later,"

Jack immediately caught on to his brother's statement and commanded the Wind to help Loki to get down onto the soft grass. He then let a layer of frost surround him as Thor and Helblindi grabbed a blanket to help give their younger brother comfort.

Once Loki had relaxed, Laufey and Frigga carried their grandchildren closer, with Byleistr in toe. They crouched down and watched as the egg in Loki's arms began to crack. Sleipnir gasped at the sight.

"Mommy, egg is breaking!" he cried out, grabbing Fenrir into a hug as the wolf pup squeaked in shock.

"I know, Sleip... Fen..." Loki gave his eldest a dizzy smile. "It's your new brother,"

"Baby brother in egg?!" Fenrir hugged his older brother tighter. "How?!"

"Maybe when you two are older, Fenrir," Frigga gently told the pup, petting his head affectionately.

"For now, let us wait for your brother to hatch," Laufey added with a smile, his blood red eyes soft at his young grandson.

Soon, there were more cracks on the egg's shell. Sleipnir looked down at it and tilted his head, turning to Jack and Thor.

"Uncles, did we all come from eggs?" he asked.

Jack's mouth clamped shut at the question. Thor shifted uncomfortably before faking a grin.

"No, no, it all depends on how you were made, dearest nephew," he reassured the foal with a gentle pat on the head.

"How were we made?"

"Um---"

"HE'S HATCHING!" Jack and Byleistr's squeal interrupted the side conversation as their focus returned to the cracking egg.

Everyone held their breaths as something within tapped the white eggshell. One tap, two taps, three taps, four... then CRACK! The shell broke apart, and out came a long, autumn green snake hatchling with marigold eyes.

Loki smiled down at his newborn son and held him in his arms. He let the hatchling slither over his arm, deeming him face to face with the child.

"Hello, Jormungandr," he spoke in a soft whisper then he turned to the crowd. "Meet the family,"

"All hail Prince Jormungandr Lokison, the newborn prince of Asgard and Jotunheim!" Thor cheered.

"All hail!" Byleistr, Helblindi and Jack followed in pursuit, causing Loki to face-palm with his free hand.

Needless to say, Odin and Farbauti were far more horrified about the fact that Loki got charmed and knocked up by the same creature AGAIN than the fact that their newest grandson was a snake.

X

  
X

  
X

_{Thor: 1452 years old or 29 Midgardian years old_   
_Loki: 1000 years old or 20 Midgardian years old_   
_Jack: 884 years old or 18 Midgardian years old_   
_Helblindi: 1553 years old or 31 Midgardian years old_   
_Byleistr: 1498 years old or 30 Midgardian years old}_

"She's alive, but... barely?" Jack gave his older brother a concerned look as he held the new bundle in his arms, still but breathing. "Loki, what happened?"

"You can blame our 'most precious' older brothers for the predicament, Jokul," Loki crossed his arms, looking paler and more green in disgust than usual. "They found the one responsible for my conditions, a rogue Frost Giant named Angrboda, who had been aiming to use me for his own purposes,"

"Okay, that is SICK," Jack gagged before turning to glare at their older brothers. "What in the Norns did you three do?!"

"We did not know that he would escape! Honest!" Byleistr raised his hands in surrender. "The attacks should have killed Angrboda for sure!"

"But it didn't, and he managed to knock Loki up one last time before dying," Jack rolled his eyes then he turned back to the God of Mischief. "How?"

"Blindi and Byle froze him on the spot, giving Thor a chance to hit his heart," Loki explained, shuddering as he recalled the memory. "Angrboda was stronger and escaped with me. Once we were far, he forced me to eat his dying heart then he used the last of his magic to use it to create a spawn inside of me,"

Thor and Jack blanched in horror. Byleistr's jaw dropped in disgust, and Helblindi clenched his fists, gritting his teeth in trembling rage.

"We should have made Angrboda suffer before his death!" he snarled.

Loki sighed. "Well, it's too late now..."

Jack frowned, but before he could say anything, he felt the babe in his arms squirm. He looked down and blinked with a gasp.

"Uh, Lokester, might want to see your daughter..."

"Hmm...?" Loki went over to his little brother and looked over. "What seems to be the prob---"

He suddenly gasped, his eyes widening before scooping up his newborn babe in his arms. He gently moved the blanket away from her face to get a better look.

"She's..." he swallowed then he held her close to his chest. "She's beautiful..."

"Huh?" Thor, Helblindi and Byleistr exchanged confused glances.

Jack shook his head and motioned them closer to the child. They hesitantly came forward, and their eyes widened to see the girl, half Aesir skin and half frozen-dead pale Jotun skin, with her slightly-long raven black hair partly covering the dead side of her body as her ruby red eyes sparkled up at them.

"Woah..."

"She's a gem, isn't she?" Loki offered them a smile.

"She truly is, brother," Helblindi agreed, returning the smile.

"What will you name her, Loki?" Byleistr asked, his eyes soft as his eyes focused on the babe.

"Hel," Loki replied.

"Why 'Hel', bro?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I... I don't know," Loki chuckled, stroking his newborn daughter. "It feels... right, somehow. Born half-dead but is still alive, fighting and a true warrior,"

"All hail Princess Hel Lokisdottir!" Thor cried out in victor. "The newborn princess of Asgard and Jotunheim!"

"All hail Princess Hel!" Byleistr grinned with a roar.

"Here, here!" Jack and Helblindi shouted in agreement.

Loki glared at them and groaned. "Maybe I've got to stop having children..."

Thankfully, their parents were too grateful for Angrboda's death and Hel's birth to care about how undead the babe looks.

X

  
X

  
X

_{Thor: 1500 years old or 30 Midgardian years old_   
_Loki: 1048 years old or 21 Midgardian years old_   
_Jack: 932 years old or 19 Midgardian years old_   
_Helblindi: 1601 years old or 32 Midgardian years old_   
_Byleistr: 1546 years old or 31 Midgardian years old}_

Loki felt a defeaning ring through his ears as his whole body ached. He blinked his eyes open, letting out a groan before he forced himself up. His vision was ceasing it's blurriness as he looked around, not recognizing the destroyed structure around him.

Where in the Norns was he?

"Loki...?"

He turned to the familiar voice of his adoptive brother and found the Mjolnir pointed at his head as it was gripped tightly in Thor's hands. A group of unfamiliar warriors, Midgardians if Loki could guess, was by his sides, their weapons at a ready, as if they expected him to attack.

Wait, WHAT?

Loki narrowed his eyes up at the Aesir. "Thor... what happened? Where am I?"

Thor blinked down at him in surprise. He leaned closer and stared directly at his eyes before gasping.

"Loki, you have been freed from the mind control!" he cheered, grabbing his younger brother into a bone-crushing hug.

"Wait, what?" the Midgardian behind him wearing red and gold armor looked confused, just as Thor set his brother back down. "Loki was under mind control?!"

"Aye, he was, Man of Iron," Thor sadly nodded. "It had been an accident. He had been missing in Asgard for almost a year,"

Loki blinked up at him curiously before everything came crashing down at him.

Thor's Coronation... Chitauri attacking Asgard... Helblindi, Byleistr and Thor defending the palace with Odin and Farbauti... Jack and him hiding the kids... Sif and the Warriors Three defending and escorting the citizens out of the damaged houses in the village... Laufey, Heimdall, and Frigga getting injured at the observatory while trying to get rid of the one leading the Chitauri... Thor breaking the Bifrost in an attempt to not let them escape... Him getting caught by one of the Chitauri and accidentally falling into the Void...

Oh. OH. Loki's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Thor?" the Midgardian in all blue, red and white carrying a shield raised an eyebrow at the Golden Prince.

"The Chitauri had always been our enemy, along with their leader, the Mad Titan Thanos," Thor explained. "They had attacked Asgard during my coronation and---"

"Thor," Loki gripped tight to the Aesir's cape. "are the kids alright?"

Thor turned to him and blinked. "Uh..."

"Thor, do you know what happened to MY CHILDREN?" Loki demanded, his eyes screaming of murder.

"I, um..." The Golden Prince gulped and turned away. "I don't know,"

"You... WHAT?!" Loki grabbed his adoptive brother by the neck, causing the Midgardians around them to point their weapons at him again. "Thor, WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I FELL INTO THE VOID?! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR PARENTS?! MY PARENTS?! BLINDI?! BYLE?! JOKUL?!? AND THE KIDS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!?"

Thor felt his breath beginning to leave his body, his mind shocked at how strong his younger brother was (though, he remembered that Loki IS still a Frost Giant) before grabbing the other by the wrist.

"B-Brother..." he gasped out as he tried to speak through the choke.

"Let him go!" the first Midgardian, Man of Iron (as Thor called him, but, knowing his adoptive brother's choice of words, Loki could easily guess that his name was Ironman) called out, aiming... some kind of magical energy repulsor thing? at him.

Loki gave them a glare but obliged anyway. He was worried sick about his family and his children, but he wasn't going to lose himself and kill his older brother because of it. He took a deep breath and allowed his nerves to calm then he turned to his brother again.

"Thor, what happened while I was gone?"

"Well..." Thor rubbed his neck as he spoke. "After you fell, Jokul disappeared to Midgard with your children. Helblindi and Byleistr went after him a few months ago, but they too never came back. I was about to follow them when Heimdall told me that you had arrived here to steal the Tesseract,"

"So, you have absolutely NO idea where our little brother, where my older brothers, and where your niece and nephews are?!" Loki snarled.

"Um... yes," Thor cringed at the other's tone before raising the Mjolnir. "but fear not, dear brother! I shall find them for you!"

"Oh, by the Norns, Thor..." Loki slapped a hand on his face. Yep, his brother didn't change.

"Woah, woah, hold up!" Ironman, or Stark, if Loki remembered from the slow, incoming memories of his mind control, spoke up, opening up his visor to reveal the slightly-bearded man (quite attractive for a Midgardian, if Loki had to admit). "Thor, what the hell is going on here? First Loki was trying to kill us and now, you're swearing to help find his kids?!"

"I'm see that this needs a more appropriate scenery," Thor gave a nod of acknowledgement to his friend then he turned to the Jotun. "Brother, if you may?"

"Ah, right," Loki, finally realizing his surroundings, flicked his hands around, releasing a green aura of Seidr magic.

In an instant, New York was repaired, as if the Chitauri Invasion never happened. The tower of Stark Industries had magically been fixed up and cleaned, removing any and every piece of debris that might had been a piece of evidence for the invasion.

"Huh," Agent Romanoff, or Natasha/Black Widow if Loki remembered correctly, slowly lowered her gun, blinking at the sight of the surroundings as Banner shrunk back to his human state. "At least Fury has less paper work to deal with,"

"No kidding," Stark chuckled before heading over to his bar. "Anyone else want a drink?"

"Maybe later, Man of Iron," Thor shook his head. "For now, I must search for my nieces and nephews! And our little brother!"

"I don't think that's necessary anymore, Thor," Loki pointed out with a chuckle as the temperature suddenly dropped, causing the other Avengers to shiver. "I think Jokul found us,"

Truth be told, in just a few minutes, a snowy-haired teen burst into the tower, staff in hand as he had a huge smile on his face.

"LOKI!" he launched himself onto his older blood brother, both of their skins turning a light blue at each other's touch. "YOU'RE BACK!"

"As are you, little brother!" Thor grabbed his younger brothers into a huge embrace. "You and our nieces and nephews disappeared for months!"

"I had to protect them from getting captured by the Chitauri, you big oaf!" Jack rolled his eyes, a grin still on his face. "But yeah, sorry for worrying you, Mom, Mother, Father, and Dad. Blindi and Byle stayed with me to make sure that if anything happened to me, the kids would still be safe,"

"Where are they now?" Loki asked as he was freed from the hug.

"MOMMY!"

They all turned to find four children run towards the God of Mischief, one 20-decade old foal, one 15-decade old wolf pup, one 10-decade old snake, and one 5-decade old little girl with flowing raven black hair. They jumped into Loki's arms, and Loki returned his children's embrace.

"Oh, I miss you so much, my darlings," he told them, tears threatening to stream down his cheeks.

"Loki, you're back!"

Loki only had a few moments to look up when two huge arms grabbed him into their own hug. His now-ruby red eyes widened, but the smile in his face never faltered.

"Byle... Blindi..." he choked in his tears as his older blood brothers let go and stood in front of them, both shrunk down to shorter heights than normal to fit into the tower.

"We missed you, brother," Helblindi said, his own eyes filling with tears.

"We thought we lost you again!" Byleistr cried out. "We... We tried to find you... in every realm possible! But we never found you!"

"We miss you so much, Mommy!" Sleipnir sobbed, hugging Loki again.

"We thought you were gone!" Fenrir nuzzled against his Dam's chest.

"But Uncle Jack told us that you were alive, so we kept hoping," Hel spoke next, with Jormungandr slithering around Loki's arm to agree.

"I would never leave you," Loki reassured his children before turning to his brothers. "Any of you,"

Thor smiled back at him, as did Helblindi. Byleistr tried to wipe the tears threatening down his cheeks while Jack didn't stop his and let them roll down his cheeks.

"So..." Stark's voice snapped the brothers out of the dramatic air, reminding Loki of the presence of the other Avengers. "mind introducing us to the newbies, Reindeer Games?"

"Oh, of course," Loki grinned and stepped aside for the Midgardians to have a good look. "Avengers, these are my children; the eight-legged foal is Sleipnir, the wolf pup is Fenrir, the young snake is Jormungandr, and the little girl is Hel," He then turned towards his brothers. "These two Jotnar are my older blood brothers, the taller one is Helblindi, and the bulkier is Byleistr. And this teen is Jokul, or Jack Frost as he likes to be called. He is my little brother,"

"OUR little brother," Thor corrected.

"Right, me and Thor's little brother," Loki chuckled with a sharp grin. "Well, more like my youngest blood brother and Thor's adoptive little brother,"

"Cool," Stark acknowledged the reponse with a nod before holding up a glass. "So, a drink?"

And that's how Fury found them later that night, sitting in the living room (free of any armor and weapons) and chatting like nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made this. Yes, I'm bored. Deal with it (joke, I love you guys XD)


End file.
